fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Was My First Love
is the ninth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Kyo fights Yuki, Yuki fights a cold, and Tohru meets a new Sohma whose mood swings may be even more extreme than Kagura's. Plot Characters Trivia *Instead of the Tiger and Sheep, they showed the Ox and Monkey in the ending for this episode. Anime and Manga Differences *The part with Tohru checking out with her groceries in the store was added for the anime. The manga showed a bit more of Yuki and Kyo's argument outside the store. *When Tohru made mention of her wish for the New Year in the anime, she made reference to making that wish while viewing the first sunrise of the new year with Yuki and Kyo accompanied by a flashback of the scene from the previous episode. This was changed from the manga where Tohru made that wish at a shrine as part of a New Year's shrine visit in chapter 12 and the flashback was never shown. *The anime removed a small extended bit with Tohru continuing to try comforting Kyo as he gags from the leek Yuki forced into his mouth. *There are changes in the clothes worn by Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo for the anime in the scene following their walk home from getting groceries when they return to Shigure's house. **Tohru's dress had a more elaborate pattern design in the manga that was simplified for the anime. **The collar on Yuki's shirt has a different appearance in the manga. **Kyo had a tanktop and sweatpants on in the manga instead of a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. *Within this same scene, there are some bits of dialogue that were either added or removed when Kyo makes his presence upon learning about the marathon run, notably a removed line where Kyo continued to goad Yuki and call him a girly-girl in assuming he's backing off his challenge to him. In addition, Kyo's face was more crazed looking in the manga compared to the anime. *Tohru's twintails in her gym outfit are not as long in the manga. *When Tohru was talking to Yuki before the marathon run, she was only dragged off by one of the Yuki Fan Club girls instead of two in the manga. *The manga removed Hanajima rubbing Tohru's head as she recuperated from her encounter with the Yuki Fan Club. *The scene showing the men's portion of the marathon race starting off was added for the anime. In addition, the astonishment that the other boys have with Kyo and Yuki's long lead in the run was actually expressed later on during Tohru's encounter of Hatsuharu. *The anime removed some of Tohru's inner dialogue where she commented that she could keep up a solid pace with her running before expressing concern for Yuki's condition. *When Tohru first encounters Hatsuharu on the hill, she never fell when losing control of her run down it in the manga. *The timing of Yuki and Kyo's banter during Hatsuharu and Tohru's encounter on the hill was different in the manga. *A small scene where Tohru remarked internally how she keeps encountering members of the Sohma family is removed while Hatsuharu is setting up his trip wire. *The anime never showed Tohru's shocked reaction to Kyo tripping over the wire nor the blood seeping from Kyo's forehead after he trips. The anime placed a bandage over Kyo's forehead instead and removed a small bit where Tohru's attempting to help wipe off the blood from Kyo's forehead. *A small scene was removed with Kyo commenting on Hatsuharu's lack of direction. Plus instead of joggers coming their way, an old lady was witnessed by Tohru in the manga. *Instead of taking on a fighting stance when challenging Kyo to fight, Haru grabbed Kyo's shirt in the manga. *While internally ranting about Haru during their fight, some of Kyo's dialogue commenting on Haru's black form was removed. *The anime removed a part of Haru and Kyo's fight that featured Haru removing his coat and mocking Kyo before Kyo gets annoyed enough to attack him, while Yuki and Tohru continue observing their scuffle. In addition, the part of their fight in the anime where they jumped to the air to attack one another was not in the manga. *When Haru and Kyo stop their fight due to Yuki's condition, Kyo did not fall to the ground in a failed jumping attack in the anime. *The anime removed Tohru internalizing her concern for Yuki's current state. *Tohru's exaggerated reaction to Haru hugging her was added for the anime. *The expression on Tohru's face in expressing her desire to stay with Yuki after getting him home with Haru and Kyo was more downtrodden compared to the anime's depiction of her reaction. *A few lines with Kyo arguing with Shigure over calling Hatori were removed from the anime. *Tohru is seen wearing a dress with her full hair down in the manga as Kyo puts Haru into a hold, while she remained in her gym clothes throughout the full portion of being back at Shigure's house in the anime. *Compared to her vacant look in the anime, Tohru looked downtrodden as Haru told about his struggles growing up in the manga. *The anime never showed a flashback of Yuki smiling at Tohru as Haru commented on how he never seen him do such while at the main Sohma house. *The card game played by Shigure, Hanajima, Kyo, and other students outside was extended for the anime. es:Episodio 09 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes